


We'll Assume This is How We Planned It

by Spinestalker



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig was going to name stars after Tweek one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Assume This is How We Planned It

**Author's Note:**

> tripledog-gay @ Tumblr said "I need Tweek to take Craig to the planetarium for a date" 
> 
> Ok.

After 20 minutes on a bus that smelled like homeless piss, and another 10 minutes of stumbling down what Craig assumed was a sidewalk based on the concrete under his shoes and the people Tweek kept dodging him out of the way for, they finally stopped. He was ready to remove the blindfold, but Tweek slapped his hand away. **  
**

“No no, not yet.”

Craig sighed, but let his arms fall in defeat. He’d spent the whole night in Tweek’s apartment trying to get it out of him, but his boyfriend of forever had refused to say a word, not even a hint. His vague “we can see the park after” hadn’t counted, since Craig had been in town a whole 20 hours with most of that in Tweek’s bed, so even if he guessed what “the park” was he didn’t know what was near it. He’d been too concerned with making up for the semester spent with 1,700 something miles between them to look it up.

They spent the last several college breaks together in Colorado but Tweek had finally managed convince Craig that coming to visit him would be worth it. So far, Tweek had made good on blow job part, at least.

But Craig was a simple man, with simple needs, and New York City was just a little outside of his comfort zone.

Strangely enough, Tweek had taken to it like a fish to water. He finally found a space that kept up with him, and so far away from the horrible influence of South fucking Park, he really come into himself. Craig had been scared to let him go so far away but Juilliard had been his dream school and when he’d been accepted there was no way Craig was going to hold him back.

He was scared, of course. Tweek was... well, Tweek was perfect and he was sure he would have lost interest in Craig with 7 states between them, but after more than 3 years, it’s just worked. Tweek hadn’t been alone. Kyle, the nerd, was at Columbia. The two had gotten an apartment together, and though he was intimidated by how close they had gotten, he was glad Tweek had someone.

“I hate surprises,” he told Tweek for the hundredth time.

“I know, but this is so worth it! Trust me.”

They walked a bit further before Tweek steared him into position.

“Okay. You can take it off.”

Craig pulled the black cloth off, blinking painfully at the light of day as he tried to take in the sight before him. It was a large glass building with ball in the center and text across the entryway he couldn’t read for the sun’s glare. It was familiar, he’d seen pictures of it, but it took an embarrassing amount of time to realize what it was.

“Hayden Planetarium? Holy shit, Tweek!” He grabbed his boyfriend's face to press him into a hard kiss, “You are the fucking best ever.”

Tweek smiled so bright he all but glowed in the spring sun and suddenly it was just a lot. Warm emotions overwhelmed him and he could only express them by pulling Tweek into another kiss.

“I love you so much.”

Tweek became adorably flustered by the spontaneous PDA, but he was still smiling and Craig’s face was starting to hurt, because he was too.

“Um, it’s 4 so we have a few of  hours to look around before the, gah, show starts.”

“Show?”

“Yeah, they, um, do this big IMAX thing in the theater. A tour of the universe or something. I had to get the tickets months ago.”

And, that was it. That was everything. There was never a more perfect moment that explained everything that Craig adored about Tweek and they hadn’t even gotten into the building yet.

“I love you so much, Tweek.”

Tweek blushed, ducked his head in that way that made Craig want to explode with affection, and when he looked back up his eyes were such a living green that it took Craig’s breath away.

“I know. I love you, too.”

No. Tweek didn’t know. Tweek couldn’t understand. Words were such a pitiful failure of a way to express the pressure in Craig’s chest.

“No, Tweek. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Craig, I-” Tweek fumbled, his fingers twisting nervously, but his bright, brilliant, beautiful green eyes were set on Craig with wonder and, fuck, breathing wasn’t necessary to his survival, only Tweek.

“I want that too,” Tweek finished softly, “I want that so much.”

“Then marry me.”

It came out without an ounce of forethought beyond ‘this is exactly what I want.’ When Tweek’s eyes went wide and his face fell in shock, Craig panicked. Tweek didn’t like surprises any more than he did. He rushed to amend.

“You don’t have to answer that now. Or ever, really. Unless you want to. I mean marry me. I do. Want to marry you that is. Obviously. I didn’t mean to, like, um... this is a lot of pressure, I know. I’m sorry.” Despite his ramblings, Tweek’s face cracked in another smile.

“You’re ruining it.”

“Sorry,” he said, forcing his face blank because ruining them? Yes, maybe. That was bound to happen. Or maybe the moment, because, yeah, that too. Craig was shit with people.

“Gah, no, I mean I was going to ask you.”

“Huh?”

“Jesus Christ, Craig. I was going to ask you to marry me later this week. Once I, uh, worked up the courage.”

“You were?” he asked, and Tweek rolled his eyes and nodded. “Oh, uh. Well, we can just forget this and you can ask me later. No surprise but I’ll probably say yes.”

Tweek smiled, again, blushed, again, and ducked his head, again, and once again Craig was overwhelmed with the existence of Tweek.

“Nah, I like it better with you asking. Less pressure.”

Craig pressed their foreheads together, his arms around Tweek’s waist to pull him closer. He didn’t care if people saw, he didn’t care if they stared and pointed or took pictures. He cared for nothing other than the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with

“Will you marry me?”

Tweek’s smile was softer but his eyes were radiant.

“Yes.”

Craig was going to name stars after Tweek one day but Tweek already shined brighter in his life than any sun could compare. In a universe full of wonders, he would always be Craig's favorite.  

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably go brush your teeth after that.  
> I've had a rough week, I needed this.


End file.
